


Favourites

by kiyala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Instagram, Kissing, M/M, Yuri's Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Otabek visits Yuri in St Petersburg and he can't help but feel nervous.





	

Otabek doesn't visit St. Petersburg again until he's twenty. It's changed in the seven years since he was last here, but in many ways it's still the same.

The same could be applied to himself, he thinks, as he pulls his suitcase behind him through the arrivals gate and into the lobby. Pulkovo Airport is crowded and he scans the press of people for a familiar face. It doesn't take him very long at all; the leopard print hoodie that Yuri is wearing makes it easy. 

"Beka!" Yuri spots him too, his expression changing from a neutral frown to a bright smile. Otabek smiles in return, letting go of his suitcase handle so he has both arms free for when Yuri runs and leaps at him.

Yuri is taller than him now, with long limbs that wrap around Otabek. He's easy to catch all the same. Otabek has had practice, every single time they see each other for a competition, then at least once again when they make their excuses to see each other between skating seasons. 

For the past two years, Yuri has insisted on visiting Otabek in Almaty, to give him time to just enjoy being at home. If they're lucky, they've been able to see each other again in the year and holiday somewhere neither of them have been before. They've always stayed together, but this is the first time Otabek will be visiting Yuri's apartment. Even as he touches their foreheads together, Yuri's long hair falling around them like a curtain, Otabek can't help but feel a little nervous.

"We're blocking the path," Otabek points out, because as tempting as it is to just let the rest of the world fall away, he knows that the airport is crowded and bustling around them.

"Mhmm," Yuri replies, entirely unconcerned. His runs his fingers over the bristle of Otabek's undercut, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. 

"Yuri," Otabek says, loosening his grip.

Laughing, Yuri wraps his legs around Otabek tightly enough to keep himself up. He's getting stronger, Otabek observes, tapping a hand on Yuri's thigh until he gets down. 

"Let me take your bag," Yuri says, reaching for it. He pouts when Otabek beats him to it. "Beka, that's not fair. You always take mine for me. Let me be a good host."

"Take this instead," Otabek replies, linking his fingers with Yuri's and squeezing firmly.

Yuri makes a soft noise, a faint blush dusting across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "I was going to do that anyway."

Otabek smiles, letting Yuri pull him through the terminal. "You're still wearing my scarf."

Yuri's blush darkens, his free hand going to the dark grey scarf looped around his neck. He'd stolen it directly from Otabek the last time they parted ways at the airport, after the Worlds. The scarf Otabek is wearing now is the one Yuri gave him in return, back then.

"It doesn't smell like you any more," Yuri mumbles, even as he tucks his chin against it. 

"Then we'll swap again."

Yuri has clearly been hoping for the suggestion, because he nods, looking satisfied. "I think we should."

They stop at the taxi stands, and Yuri wraps his arm around Otabek's shoulder, pulling him close as they wait. He's just barely tall enough that he can rest his chin on top of Otabek's head while standing on his tiptoes. 

Otabek lets out a quiet huff of amusement, sliding a hand into Yuri's back pocket and using it to pull him back down. "Stop that."

"Like you stopped growing any taller?"

" _Yuri_ ," Otabek laughs, just as he hears two girls talking behind them. They've clearly noticed the two of them, and are wondering if they're really the world-famous skaters. 

Yuri must hear them too because he pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens Instagram. He lets out a disgusted noise at the photo at the top of his feed—Victor kissing Yuuri's cheek—and then turns it to camera mode, snapping a photo of himself kissing Otabek's cheek.

"Did you just…?"

"Did I what?" Yuri asks blankly, typing at his phone. 

"It doesn't matter," Otabek decides, leaning into Yuri's side and watching as he post the photo with the caption: `Best week of the year: day 1. #bf`

He takes a closer look at himself the picture. He has an eye closed, and his lips are pulled into a smile. 

Otabek used to smile in photos before and he knows it, but he can't help but feel that it happens more often when he's with Yuri. Tucking a long strand of blond hair behind Yuri's ear, he remembers that Yuri used to frown more in photos too. He still does, in the ones they don't take together. 

"What are you thinking about?" Yuri asks, tracing the curve of Otabek's smile with his thumb. 

Before Otabek has the chance to reply, their taxi pulls up. Otabek lets go of Yuri for just long enough to put his suitcase into the trunk, before they both slide into the back seat together. Yuri takes Otabek's hand again with a smile, giving the driver his address.

Otabek curls his fingers around Yuri's a little tighter, his earlier apprehension returning with full force. He tries to ignore it, listening to Yuri list out their plans for the week Otabek is staying for, as if they haven't spent the entire lead up to this trip doing exactly that. 

He likes listening to Yuri talk, though. He likes how excitable Yuri is, the way he beams as he talks, until he's smiling too wide to actually get the words out properly. His fingers tap against Otabek's as he lists off all the tourist places they're going to see, in the order he's already sorted out to save most time. Otabek smiles, loosening his grip so Yuri can move his fingers more freely. It's easy to get wrapped up in his fondness for Yuri, enough that it keeps his worry at bay.

At least, until they arrive at Yuri's apartment. The drive feels much shorter than Otabek was expecting, but he watches the taxi drive off as he stands on the curb, his suitcase by his side, Yuri holding onto his hand. 

"Come on," Yuri says eagerly, tugging him towards the door. "I cleaned everything up. There's space for you to put your stuff in the spare room. Are you tired? Do you want something to eat? Or to drink?"

"I'm fine," Otabek replies, carrying his suitcase up the stairs, to Yuri's third-floor apartment. 

Yuri unlocks the door, leading Otabek inside. It's a small apartment with comfortable furniture. There's a long couch against the wall of the lounge room and sitting right in the middle of it is the source of all of Otabek's worry. 

"You finally get to meet Sofiya," Yuri says, walking over to pick his cat up. 

Otabek is certain that she's glaring at him. He's spent the past few weeks worried that Yuri's cat isn't going to get along him. Perhaps he's just being paranoid, but it already feels like she hates him.

"Pleased to meet you," he tells her, and he means it. He knows how much Yuri loves cats in general, but his heart belongs to Sofiya. He tries to pat her head, pulling his hand back when she's unresponsive. 

"Give her time," Yuri tells him, putting her down again. 

Otabek nods. "I'm intruding in her territory. It's only understandable."

"And," Yuri adds with a smile, pressing a kiss to Otabek's cheek, "she'll have to compete with you for my attention while you're here."

Sofiya immediately begins winding between their legs, rubbing up against Yuri's boot. Otabek thinks she glares at him again.

"I'll show you around," Yuri tells him, taking his hand. "Just leave your suitcase here for now." 

After a small tour, they end up on Yuri's couch, their arms wrapped around each other. 

"I thought you were planning on some sightseeing today," Otabek murmurs between kisses, smiling as Yuri climbs into his lap.

"Later," Yuri replies. "Right now, I'm just really glad you're here." 

Otabek is about to kiss Yuri again, when Sofiya jumps onto the couch and makes a sincere attempt to crawl between them. 

"Down," Yuri mutters, trying to pick her up, but she wiggles out of his grasp, settling onto Otabek's chest instead. 

"I think Sofiya hates me me," Otabek says with mounting dread. He looks at Yuri. "Is this a deal-breaker?"

Yuri laughs, kissing the corner of Otabek's mouth. "She _likes_ you, Beka. She thinks you're interesting. There aren't very many people that she even likes being close to. Most of the time, she just avoids them. The last person she actually climbed onto was Lilia, when I was living with her and Yakov." 

"Oh." Otabek exhales, letting himself relax.

Yuri tilts his head to the side, smiling even wider. "You were actually worried that you wouldn't get along with my cat?" 

Otabek gestures at her helplessly. "She's important to you."

Leaning forward, Yuri kisses him. "So are you." 

"If she couldn't stand being near me for some reason…" Otabek begins. 

"She likes you," Yuri repeats, kissing him again. "Of course she was going to like you. _I_ like you." 

Otabek makes a soft, pleased, sound against Yuri's lips, glad that it's no longer something he has to worry about. Perhaps Sofiya isn't entirely welcoming at first, but he remembers Yuri being the same. It's worked out pretty well since then. 

Yuri takes his phone out, snapping a photo of Otabek and Sofiya, then settles back onto the couch. He captions it with, `My favourites. She likes him too. #bf #cat`

Smiling, Otabek pulls Yuri into his lap again, carefully making sure there's room for Sofiya too. She purrs, rubbing her face against his hand, and he smiles down at her.

"I can't believe it," Yuri huffs. "I'm going to end up competing with my cat for _your_ attention, aren't I?"

"I don't think you need to worry," Otabek tells him, kissing the tip of Yuri's nose. "You're already my favourite."


End file.
